Brotherly love in the Ouran high school host club
by Lileipad
Summary: While everyone thinks Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love package is just an act to get the girls fan girling. A twin means every word he says to his older self and wishes it could just be them saying that stuff to each other instead of it being an act. Will things be ok? Will things spill and go wrong? you'll find out if you click and read! . I'm bad at summerys, but please read.


"Kaoru, what's wrong?" The boy asked his twin. The boy wasn't being his talkative self today.  
"It's nothing…" The younger one answered.  
Please, you're making me worried." The older one answered putting his hand under his twins chin and making him look him in the eye. This action caused the usual squeal from the girls sitting at the table. "They're doing it again!" One of them screamed.

"Brother, it's nothing. I promise" Kaoru replied

"Don't lie to me" Hikaru put on his serious face.

"I'll tell you, but please not now." Kaoru replied looking at the ground with his shy face.

"Fine," Hikaru replied getting out of his younger self's space. The squeals slowly died out after that.

The thing that was bugging him though was his feelings for his brother. Not just brotherly love, but real love. Plus being a part of the brotherly love package at the host club everyday didn't help. Of course Kaoru enjoyed it, but at times it made him feel uneasy. Hikaru did this as an act and what Kaoru did and said to his older twin was 100% true. That's one good thing about the host club that he could keep his sanity by saying what he felt to his brother even though they took it as an act he didn't. He wanted to tell him so badly, but what would his brother think of him? Being in love with your brother isn't something a normal person would do or a normal person would love to see/ hear. He just didn't want Hikaru to hate him.

The day continued slowly. He loved the host club it was fun to meet the girls and talk to them, but he needed a break a time to think and if he kept going to the bathroom this often they would think something's up. There was drama, but mostly it was normal. Eventually it came time to clean up and go home. Kyoya slid his laptop into his bag then slid the bag around his shoulder.

"You guys can go home now." He spoke. It was odd the twins were still here Kyoya was used to being the last one going home. He always had host club business to take care of or pay Honey's sweets bills. "Goodbye now." He said turning off the lights to the music room and entering the snowy outside. While the twins sat in the darkness.

"Will you tell me now?" Hikaru asked.

The moon light from the snowy night shown through the big window leaving a beautiful glow and look and Hikaru's face. Kaoru looked away from the beautiful teen and tears started flowing down his face. "I-I can't… you'll hate me." He looked at the floor. He hoped that there was enough darkness in the night that his double wouldn't see him crying. A hand was placed on his cheek and looked at him. "Kaoru, don't say that. I could never hate you." He wiped his tears away.

"Let's go home" The older one said as he picked up their bags and took his brothers hand.

_Why is he acting so odd? _Hikaru wondered _I won't push it, but I really want to know why he's acting like this. Pushing it just might make me push him away._

"I'm tired!" Kaoru giggled as he fell on his and Hikaru's bed.

"Then go to bed silly" His older self giggled while stripping down and putting on some pajama pants.

"Ok," the younger twin replied taking off his shirt and pants and putting on pj pants and a white T-shirt. "Hikaru?" Kaoru asked getting in bed with him. "Why is it so cold?"

"It's winter and our heater is broken. But were getting it fixed tomorrow." He replied.

"I'm cold" The young Kaoru kept complaining. He got shut up around the 5th time when he felt arms wrap around his chest.

"H-Hikaru…what are you doing?"

"Warming you up, I have you complaining and keeping me up all night." he giggled closing his eyes.

"Haha yeah I guess." Kaoru tired falling asleep all night, but he couldn't he fell asleep for about 30 minutes then the phone woke him up.

*ring, ring*

"Kaoru your phone" Hikaru said annoyed.

*ring, ring*  
"Kaoru, answer it!"

"No you" Kaoru gathered up enough energy just to say that.

*ring, r-*  
"Hello?" Hikaru answered

"KOARU, WHERE ARE YOU AND HIKARU?!" Tamaki yelled.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"YOU'RE LATE! THE HOST CLUBS ABOUT OPEN GET OVER HERE NOW!" Tamaki hung up after that.

"Who was it? Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's chest.

"We're late for school and the host clubs about to open." He said getting out of bed and dressed. Meanwhile Kaoru was half awake and trying to get dressed.

"Kaoru" Hikaru laughed. "Your buttons." The older twin laughed as he walked over and fixed the buttons. And put on his jacket for him.

"Come on, let's get to school. The host clubs already open"

They rode to school and Hikaru led his younger self upstairs to the music room.

"Sorry were late." Hikaru said. "I guess we just kind of slept."

Kaoru sleepily walked over to his usual table, but tripped over Haruhi and hot tea and the cups broke and splashed all over him. Kaoru was half asleep from getting 30 minutes of sleep, but now he was wide awake. His hands stung from landing in the glass. Kaoru loving Hikaru was now costing him is sleep and some sanity. If he wanted to keep those two things he would have to tell Hikaru soon.

"Kaoru!" His brother his ran over to him and held him in his arms.

"Ar-are you ok?! What's gotten into you lately? Please tell me."

Kaoru was wide awake now and he knew he has no choice. The younger twin put a hand on Hikaru's face. "Hikaru….." He looked his brother in the eyes. "I need to tell you something."

The girls gasped and were now on the edge of their seats to see what was going to happen.

"Wh-what is it?" The boy kept holding his double in his arms.

"I love you….." Kaoru cried.

It was silence not a word or anything escaped anybody's mouth, not even Hikaru's. The younger boy stared up at the older one. He looked horrified his eyes were filled with fear and hurt. _Please say something don't drop me and leave me, please_. Was all Kaoru thought in his mind. Meanwhile Hikaru was trying to decide what to do. Words could not explain his emotions nothing could, there was one thing, but would he want to risk it in front of everybody. He saw how Kaoru was crying his eyes out. He never ever did this before so he went for it. To shut his brother he leaned down and kissed his lips.

The girls were all over the place now, screaming, crying, rolling on the floor, shocked, and probably 100 more things. Tamaki was freaking out. We really had no idea why, he's just Tamaki. Tamaki and the girls were the only ones that thought this was the brotherly love package brought up to the next step, but really everyone else in the host club knew it was real. They didn't know how to react at this point, but they'll think of something.

Hikaru pulled away. "Let's get you cleaned up." Was all he said as he carried his younger double into the bathroom.

**Please tell me what you think. This is my first time trying anime fan fiction and I don't know if I did well or not. I know things seemed a little rushed, but I'd rather focus on the relationship and not using all my time to get there. Because I'm not a patient person…..Please leave a review if you want me to continue. Because I don't if I want to continue if people are going to hate it and think it's bad…**

**-Lileipad out, peace ._.-**


End file.
